1,000 questions but only one answer
by Aiko-key96
Summary: Naruto and his boyfriend/ team mate go out on a mission with Gaara and Kakashi to find a crystal that's said to answer any question, and lately Gaara and Sasuke have questions that they would rather go against the mission to have answered.
1. Chapter 1

CH.1

It was a warm spring day and Naruto and

Sasuke were sitting on Sasuke's front porch. Though they loved each other, and they were finally alone they had nothing to talk about. They had nothing in common. They were totally opposites and Naruto noticed this, and he was afraid to mention it. He truly did love Sasuke, but he didn't know what to say. The urge to talk was killing him; he needed to talk!  
"So, um, nice weather we're having...Right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked nervously, not knowing what else to say,

"Yeah..." Sasuke said no more.

"Uh,uh...D-do you think it will rain tonight?" Naruto started to sweat. _I wish he would say more!_ Naruto thought anxiously._ Does he know we have almost nothing in common!?_Naruto fidgeted nervously.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and Naruto looked away and blushed. _Why does he look away when I __try to look at him in the face?_ Sasuke wondered why Naruto looked away, wondered if he truly loved him. _I should keep an eye on him for awhile, he seems like he's withholding something from me._

_I'm starting to get worried! _Sasuke's hand caressed Naruto's face as he gently kissed his face.

"well I guess I'll be going now!" Naruto jumped off the railing of the porch and waved good bye at Sasuke as he cupped his mouth and shouted, "Bye Sasuke! Love you!"

Sasuke simply smiled a bit and waved sadly back. "Bye." He said, "I love you too." When Naruto was out of sight Sasuke went into his room and fell asleep on his floor day dreaming.

_He loves someone else...I don't want to loose someone else! _Was Sasuke's last thought before he fell asleep.

Chirp, chirp! Sasuke woke up to the soft sound of birds chirping."Er-rg..."Sasuke lifted himself off the cold, hard, wood floor. He grunted once more while getting off the floor."Naruto..." He muttered to himself, " I have to find him, make sure that he's not cheating!" Quickly he got up and decided to forget about eating breakfast and grabbed his prepacked bag full of food and clothes he has for missions. He ran out the front door and slammed it closed, forgetting to lock it as he ran.

The soft click, click of Naruto's foot steps filled the village, as it seemed like no one else was alive at the hour of 5 A.M. Although Naruto had nothing to do at this hour he was up walking about in the village. He needed time to think to himself. He sat on a wooden bench and looked down at the ground. Naruto sighed pondering on the thought of not having anything in common with Sasuke.

They didn't talk much and when they did it wasn't for long. Most of the time they sat silently when together and Naruto couldn't stand it. He knew Sasuke didn't talk all that much and it bothered him at times. Although he assumed it bothered him so much because he was the noisy one. He heard foots steps but paid them no attention lost in the abyss of his mind.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" A soft voice asked?

"Gaara?" Naruto looked up at Gaara with a surprised face, obviously not expecting him to be here.

"Why did you look so deep in thought? It's not very much like you." Gaara chuckled lightly.

" Well...S-Sasuke doesn't talk much, and I guess that's normal but it bothers me" He looked up at Gaara with a grim face.

"So you think he's cheating?"

" I don't know. When I'm away I always get so suspicious about what he's doing. You know all the girls love him, even if he is gay."

Gaara looked down and away from Naruto so he couldn't see his face. He was jealous of Sasuke having Naruto, and Naruto feeling like this over Sasuke and not him. He was silent for a moment then spoke. "You shouldn't worry so much about him. He's of no worth to you and he shouldn't toy with you emotions in such a manor." As Gaara walked off Naruto's head shot up. "Gaara wait!" Gaara had already left Naruto on the hard wood bench, walking fast down the dirt path.

Slowly Naruto got up off the bench. "Erk! I wonder what Gaara was doing here anyway? And what was with that last comment? He sounded...Mad, but why?"


	2. Chapter 2

CH.2

As Sasuke sat on the roof of somebody's house he watched Naruto. He had just gotten there as Naruto was getting up from a bench placed next to a small park as Gaara was walking away from Naruto. "He seems a bit stressed." Sasuke whispered to himself.

Naruto started to walk toward his house, and Sasuke jumped off the one story house landing in front of Naruto.

"Sa – Sasuke?" Naruto gasped.

"Hey, what did you a Gaara talk about? I saw him walking away. He looked mad." Holding his breath he thought, _What if he was dating Gaara be hide my back, and he just broke up with him now. If that's the case like he took it pretty bad! And Naruto will have some explaining to do!_

"O-oh...We were just talking about...Well...It looks like he doesn't approve of us you know, dating."

Sasuke smiled, and that smile made Naruto feel warm inside. It made him happy and it made him calm down. "So that's all." Sasuke Breathed a sigh of relief. He looked into Naruto's blue shining eyes. "Naruto lets go back to your place." He spoke the words gentility, hoping Naruto would understand what he was hinting at. Naruto smiled back at him.

"Sure! Lets go." They walked for a while then Naruto finally asked, "So why are you out here so early with a backpack?"

"Well I could ask you the same thing. Haha! But honestly I was worried about you because of the way you were acting, so I came looking for you. Now though I don't feel so worried." Sasuke looked at Naruto with one of his rare smiles.

"Worried huh?"

"Yeah, so why were you out here so early?"

"To clear my head, but then I ran into Gaara and he didn't help much."

"Help much about what?" Sasuke pride, his smile fading.

"I-it's nothing Sasuke. Don't worry about it."

"But you know I will."

"Then I'll tell you later."

"Hmm..." Sasuke thought about all the possible things Naruto might be hiding from him that he hasn't read from Naruto's diary yet.

Finally at the door Naruto unlocked it and shut it gently as they both got inside, and away from the cool spring morning. Sitting down Naruto got them both some instant ramen cups and fixed them.

"Naruto." Sasuke set his ramen cup down, chopsticks still in one hand.

"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto said as he slurped up his remaining ramen in his cup. "Ah! That was good! So what were you saying Sasuke?" Quickly Sasuke leaned over the small round table and kissed Naruto, spilling both his half full ramen cup and the one Naruto finished just a few moments ago. Pulling back Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto.

"Sasuke." Naruto blushed.

Sasuke kissed him again entangling his arms around him. His hands danced dangerously close to Naruto's crotch. As this went on Three unheard knocks came from Naruto's front door, and with a creek it opened and the voice of their sensei boomed from the wide open door. "Hey Naruto-" He looked, startled at the sight. "What are you two doing?!"

Naruto and Sasuke threw each other from their grasps and stood there looking at Kakashi.

"We're not doing anything!" Naruto spoke first as Sasuke looked away with his face red. Then after a few seconds Kakashi silently shut the door and stood up straight. "Well..." He finally spoke, "I'll have to talk to you later...About this, but for now I came to inform you that we have a mission to go on." He paused waiting for their responses.

"And what will this mission be?" Sasuke asked still not looking at Kakashi.

"There is legend of a crystal that you can ask anything of and it shall tell you what you want, but it must be what you truly want to know." As Kakashi spoke this Sasuke shot his head up, looking right at Kakashi. He had his own desires, his own things he wished to asked and he planed on asking those things.

"What's the catch?" Naruto asked putting his hands behind his head.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked looking at him with curiosity.

"I'm surprised your the one to ask that Naruto. Well the catch is that you can only ask one question and then it's useless."

"So how do we know that no one has used it already?" Naruto asked.

"Well we don't, but it's the closest thing we have to a quick way to find Orochimaru." Kakashi leaned on the door and looked out the window on the far left.

"So what's the name of the crystal anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at the wooden door in front of him.

"Who knows..." Kakashi stood straight again as he looked at the two boys he said, "We leave tomorrow...Be ready please you two." Right before he shut the door behind him completely he said, "By the way we will be talking about this later, after the mission is over with." Finally he shut the door completely and the two boy gave a sigh of relief.


	3. Chapter 3

CH.3

As Naruto and Sasuke walked to the Konoha

gate they talked about yesterdays events.

"Dude! I can't believe he walked in on use doing that!" Naruto whispered in an embarrassed tone. "How are we gonna face him?"

" you mean how are YOU going to face him, I honestly don't care."

"Oh come on I know you have to care a little bit, right?" Sasuke just responded by looking away so Naruto couldn't see his face. _He totally cares_. Naruto thought as he stared at Sasuke curiously.

"No ones here yet." Naruto pointed out.

"Huh?" Sasuke let out a sigh of relief then stated, "Oh thank God!" He put his hand on his chest.

"Oh so what were you saying about not caring?" He put his hands on his hips, smiling at Sasuke.

They stood by the gate waiting for Kakashi and Sakura to get there. Although they couldn't see why Sakura would be put on this mission. They all knew that she would much rather take the crystal for herself to find out about if Sasuke would end up marrying her or not.

"It's been FOREVER!" Naruto complained.

"Well we did get here pretty early." Sasuke said. "Although they are taking a long time to get here."

"Lets make a bet and the looser has to buy ramen for the winner!"

Sasuke snickered and said, "Your on. I bet that they'll be here within the next ten minutes."

"And I bet...hmmmmm..."

"Well?"

"Hold on, hold on I'm thinkin'"

"Well hurry up."

"Five minutes!" Naruto said self confidently. Within three minutes Kakashi came, but not with Sakura. Noticing this Naruto asked, "Hey where's Sakura?"

"She's not here. The hokage didn't think it was good for her to come along on this because of how much she...cares for Sasuke."

"More like obsesses over!" Sasuke scoffed with anger. Ever since last year when they first became team mates and he caught her sneaking his bedroom he had despised her, but there was more to it. She supposedly went there to give him something, but she forgot it at home, went back to get it and came back with a small nicely rapped present. When he had opened it how ever, he had found a pink silky pair of her underwear. He didn't like this in the least bit and he was actually disgusted by it. He ended up burning it.

"So who's going to fill in for her?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara will be." Kakashi answered.

Then realization struck Naruto. _So that's what he was doing over here so early, but that still doesn't explain why he was mad when she left me on that bench. _Naruto stared at Gaara a while trying to figure it all out. Gaara looked at Naruto and gave him a sad smile. Realizing he had been staring at Gaara for the past two minutes while he toned out Sasuke and Kakashi arguing over something, he quickly turned away and gave his attention to what ever the argument was over.

"I'm telling you that if this thing was real, then someone has already taken it and used it!"

"Sasuke it doesn't matter! This is our mission, I've never seen you refuse a mission before." Kakashi finally gave up on arguing and just started walking on ahead of Sasuke. "Okay lets just go."

"Kakashi are you listening to me? KAKSHI?!"

"Sasuke I think you should give up, he's not listening anymore." Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke let out a sigh and they all followed Kakashi to there destination.

"How far away is this place?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty far away." Kakashi responded.

It was night now and they had been walking all morning, surprisingly with no complications.

"So what's the history of this thing?" Gaara spoke for the first time since the mission had started, and they all looked at him for a second like he had spoke in a different language. Finally after a few seconds of silence Kakashi had said, "Yes, well the legend says that the crystal had come down from the sky after lightning had struck somewhere in the land of lightning. A priest was said to of picked it up, but it only brought her misfortune. People had tried to steal it from her, attempted to kill her trying get it, and had even poisoned her mother by accident trying to poison her.

"Finally though," Kakashi went on, "She had decided to lock it away in a mountain in the Land of Earth."

Everyone was silent or a while thinking over the story, and then Naruto said, "So we actually have no clue when this thing is...Right?"

"I'm glad you caught onto that." Kakashi closed his eyes and laid down on the soft green grass.

"Then why are we even looking for this thing?!" Sasuke complained once again.

"Because the hokage has faith in us." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke mumbled something as he laid down next to where Naruto was laying, and he fell asleep instantly.


End file.
